The thing that lived in the creepy old house
by doggyjunky
Summary: basically the title says what it's about.


**Hi this is another story of Danny Phantom, hope you like it and I don't own Danny Phantom.**

One day Danny and Sam were in 7th period which was the last period of school for them and Sam passed Danny a note without Mr. Lancer seeing it because he was too into what he was teaching at the moment.

Danny looked at the note and it said "_Danny I think we should take a different way home this time, I think it might be interesting and Tucker can come too if he wants."_

Danny looked at the note and wrote back "_Ok as long as we still get home on time, well as long as we don't have any ghost attacks."_

He passed the note to Sam and she read what it said and wrote back "_Ok, well this might be fun, we might see some cool stuff that we haven't seen before. _Then he passed the note back to Danny and he read what it said and he wrote_ "Ok see u after this class ends."_

Then he passed the note back to Sam and she read it and shook her head as in saying ok. Then the bell rang and they left class, Sam said " I am shocked Mr. Lancer didn't catch us passing notes to eachother, he usually always does.

Danny said " I know, now lets go find Tucker before we leave because we have to tell him were taking another way home, I forget what class he's in for 7th period do you know?"

Sam said " Yeah I think he is in study hall." Danny said "He's lucky he gets to do his homework before he gets to do his gomework before he go's home so when he get's home he has a lot of free time, well unless there is a ghost attack but that hasn't happened for a couple days which can be good or bad."

Then Sam and Danny walked to Mr. Cheys study hall and caught Tucker just as he was heading out the door. They walked over to Tucker and said " Hey." Tucker said " Hi guys, you usually don't catch me until were out of the door, why did you come find me?"

Danny said " Sam thought it would be fun to take another way home today instead of the way we usually take and she said it wouldn't take us too long to get home that way so we can still get home on time."

Tucker said " Ok well let's head out the door now and have Sam lead us to the way were walking home."

Then they walked out of the school and Sam told them to take a left and then she told them to take a right, and after a few minutes of walking Sam saw this house that looked kinda creepy and like it might be haunted or soemthing and she said " Guys stop, look at this house doesn't it look cool?"

Danny said " Yeah it kind of does look cool", and Tucker said " Yeah but mostly for your taste in stuff. Sam said " Do you think we should go inside and check it out?"

Danny said" No Sam, what if someone lives there and wouldn't that be trespassing which I think might be illegal." Sam said " Well maybe we should knock on the door and see if anyone lives there and answers the door."

Danny said " Well I guess that would be ok because that hosue kind of does look cool."

They walked up the stairs to the old house and knocked on the door and waited a few minutes but nobody answered, Danny said " I think we should leave, it doesn't seem like there's anyone here." But just as he said that the door swung open really fast, almost hitting them in their faces and they couldn't believe what they saw standing in front of the door because they've never seen anything look like that before and they fought ghosts often.

It was a thing that has light blue skin and was maybe 4 ft 11 and had huge black eyes and it was wearing a purple and blue T-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes on. It also had four arms and three legs, they were pretty scared but not scared to run away because it was about just as bad as a ghost was

.

Danny was the bravest one and walked up to the thing and asked " What are you, I've never seen a creature like you before and I fight ghosts but I don't know if I should be telling you that now because you could be smarter than I think you are."

The thing just looked up at Danny with it's pitch black eyes and said " neeva shica mebd aksa fastyga yurko nada." Danny didn't understand a word it spoke and said " um I don't understand what you are saying me and my friends don't speak whatever language that is your speaking."

Then the thing went to it's living room and got this thing that looked somewhat like a tape recorder but they new it wasn't because they've seen what the thing was holding in it's hands before." Then the thing spoke into the tape recorder thing and it came out the speaker on it saying " Hi I didn't mean to scare you and here is the answer to what you asked, I am an alien but we have a specific name to our race which is neevas, just like you are human, and this thing I am talking into is called my translator speaker, also incase you don't know my gender I am a female alien.

Danny, Sam and Tucker just looked shocked at what the alien had said. Danny said " Ok then but what are you doing in this creepy old house?"

The alien said through his translator speaker that she was living in this house because her spaceship crashed onto the earth and she thinks it was the gravity pulling the spaceship down because where she comes from there is no gravity there, they all just float around and she didn't want to get dissected or something like the scary stories she heard about this place so she decided to live in this old house because it seemed like nobody wanted to live here or go into it.

Danny said " Ok I promise we won't tell anybody about you." The alien said " Thank you but if you do tell anyone about me I will have to either erase your memory or dissintegarte you not nothingness, all of you not just one of you, but that's only if the memory eraser doesn't work and I have my ways of knowing if it does or not."

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked scared but they shook it off and Danny said "Ok and maybe we will visit you tomorrow or some other time this week but we have to go home now so bye."

Then the alien said" Bye.

**Maybe a one shot but I might make another chapter idk.**


End file.
